


La transformation, un beau tour de magie

by KiritoMegumi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiritoMegumi/pseuds/KiritoMegumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un mage change soudainement de corps, passant d'homme à femme ? Et comment réagissent les proches de ce dernier ? La magie est parfois incontrôlable, au point de changer beaucoup de chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La transformation, un beau tour de magie

Il était une fois, une guilde. Fairy Tail. Cette guilde était la n°1 du royaume de Fiore. Elle était composée de beaucoup de mages tel que Erza Scarlet, appelée Titania ; Mirajane Strauss, la barman et jeune femme pausant pour le Sorcerer Magazine ; Gildarts Clive, un puissant mage tout le temps en voyage. Ces trois mages sont les seulsqui sont de rang S, les plus puissants, sans compter le Maître.Comme mage très fort, il y a aussi Natsu Dragnir, un dragon slayer(ou chasseur de dragon) de feu, et Grey Fullbuster, un mage de glace qui a pour habitude de se déshabiller. Nous avons aussi une mage assez puissante qui n'est jamais très sûre de ses choix : LucyHeartfilia, la constellationniste.

Un jour, alors que Natsu revenait d'une mission, un gros nuage noir arriva sur Magnolia. Le mage de feu était seul pour une fois car son compagnon Happy était parti retrouver celle qu'il aimait :Carla. Donc il rentrait chez lui seul. La première chose qu'il allait faire serait d'afficher l'affiche sur le mur où il y avait toutes les affiches de missions réussies. Il prenait du bon temps à rentrer, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire après. Il n'avait pas vu le nuage au-dessus de sa tête, trop occupé à penser à ce qu'il ferait plus tard. C'est alors qu'un petit éclair jailli dans le ciel, faisant lever le regard de Natsu. Il s'arrêta sans le vouloir pour voir le nuage et se prit une foudre, le rendant inconscient. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se sentait vraiment lourd, et avait du mal à marcher. Il rentra chez lui, et s'étala sur son lit,s'endormant sur le coup.

Le lendemain, Lucy arriva de bonne heure à la guilde. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, si ce n'est Mirajane, le Maître, et les habitués qui dormaient souvent en ce lieu après avoir trop bu. C'était ainsi très souvent. Peu à peu, les autres membres arrivèrent, mais bizarrement, le garçon à la tignasse rose n'était pas là. Son ami, Happy, disait que lorsqu'il était allé le voir, il ne répondait pas, et aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte. C'est alors que la barman décida d'envoyer Grey le réveiller, comme quoi il saurait s'y prendre. Après un petit dialogue où le jeune homme contestait l'ordre de Mirajane, le mage de glace fini par accepter.

Il devait être 11h00 lorsque le jeune homme arriva chez son camarade.La première chose à laquelle il pensa en voyant la demeure fut« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? ». Il commença par frapper à la porte, malgré le fait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, Grey était poli. Pas de réponse. Le mage de glace frappa une deuxième fois, puis une troisième fois, et même une quatrième fois. Toujours pas de réponse. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il allait devoir rentrer sans demander son reste, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se demanda pourquoi il avait était envoyé là, et surtout, comment Natsu pouvait vivre ici ! Rien n'était rangé, pratiquement tout était par terre, c'était le bordel, une vaisselle pas faite, et encore ! On pourrait en écrire trois pages tellement il y avait d'immondice ! Avec une grande précaution pour éviter tous les déchets, Grey s'avança vers le lit de son compagnon, qui avait l'air toujours endormi. Une fois prêt de lui, le jeune homme secoua doucement Natsu en l'interpellant, et en lui parlant doucement.

« Natsu...Réveille-toi.

-Hum...

-Aller, il est l'heure de se lever.

-Lâche-moi... !

-Je te préviens, je ne vais pas être doux si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant.

-Dégage...

-OK, tu l'auras voulu. »

Grey en leva la couverture d'un seul coup, mais ne poursuivit pas son action. Ce qu'il venait de voir le tétanisa.

« Que... ?Tu n'es pas Natsu toi, qui t'es ?

-Hum ? Bien sûr que je suis moi, tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?demanda Natsu en se redressant, les yeux encore mi-clos.

-Non... Non, ce n'est pas possible, il s'est passé quelque chose !

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Et puis, pourquoi t'es là ?

-J'étais venu réveiller Natsu... L'homme...

-Hein ? « L'homme » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Grey regarda autour de lui cherchant un miroir. Une fois un dans ses mains, il le tendit vers Natsu pour qu'il se regarde. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Pratiquement tout avait changé : ses cheveux étaient longs – mais toujours roses –, son allure c'était affinée, de même que son visage. Il avait maintenant des formes de femme. Il était tellement choqué, qu'il s'évanouit. Le pauvre Grey se retrouva dans l'incapacité à aider quelqu'un d'inconscient. Il posa le miroir là où il y avait de la place, et se dirigea vers son camarade, devenu SA camarade. Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Natsu, et commença à l'appeler doucement. Puis vint les légères secousses, mais rien n'y faisait. Le jeune homme en profita pour regarder un peu plus comment était devenu son ami. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le regardait autant d'ailleurs ! Ainsi, il en profita le plus possible, mais ne voulant pas juste le regarder,il s'allongea doucement à côté de son ami, en continuant de le dévorer des yeux.

Le cœur de Grey battait de plus en plus vite et plus fort à mesure que sa main approchait la personne aux cheveux roses. Il sentait des perles de transpiration couler le long de ses tempes et de son front.Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus dure et surtout inégales. Le garçon de glace avait peur. Mais de quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ?Sûrement qu'on le surprenne. A vrai dire, même Grey ne le savait pas vraiment.

Sa main était prête à toucher le nouveau corps qu'une voix se fit entendre. Douce, légère, aiguë ; c'était la voix de Lucy. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ici ? Elle appelait Grey et Natsu, et leur demandait si tout allait bien. L'homme de glace chercha une explication à cela lorsque d'un coup, il s'en rappela. Mais oui !S'il était là c'était pour réveiller Natsu et non pas le regarder! Il se frappa le front à l'aide de sa main, assez fort malheureusement car la jeune blonde l'entendit.

« Grey? Natsu ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous bagarrer j'espère !

-Euh... Non, ne t'en fais pas Lucy, cela ne risque pas ! Enfin... je ne sais pas trop... »

Lejeune homme de glace ne savait pas trop comment s'exprimer. Il décida de laisser le corps évanouit de son rival pour rejoindre Lucy dehors. Cette dernière, en voyant Grey arriver, pensa qu'il faisait peine à voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien s'être passé ?

« Vous en avez mis du tant. J'espère que vous avez une raison valable,sinon Erza va vous passez un savon !

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Erza ne nous fera rien. Du moins je l'espère.

-Pourquoi elle ne dirait rien ?

-C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer sans que tu me considères comme un fou. Je préfère te le montrer.

-Natsu a encore fait une bêtise ? » demanda Lucy, sidérée.

Grey répondit par un « non » de la tête, ainsi que d'un geste qui invita la blonde à le suivre à l'intérieur de la maison.Le bazar dans la pièce principale déconcerta la jeune femme.Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un endroit pareil ? Ah, peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme venait toujours chez elle. L'homme nommé « caleçon-man » par Natsu dirigea la blonde vers le lit. Une fois proche de celui-ci, Grey souleva la couverture. Personne. Lucy lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« C'est un lit. C'est cela que tu voulais me montrer ?

-Non. Mais je ne sais pas où il est parti... »

D'un seul coup, les deux jeunes gens entendirent un cri assez aiguë provenant de la salle de bain. Surpris, ils s'approchèrent lentement de l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit jusqu'à ce que d'un seul coup,une jeune femme aux cheveux roses en sorti. Cette personne sauta presque sur le jeune homme.

« Grey,qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chez moi ? J'ai le corps d'une femme !fit la personne avec une voix très féminine.

-C'est ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais on dirait que tu l'as déjà oublié. (Il se tourna vers la blonde.) Lucy, c'était cela que je voulais te montrer », fit-il en montrant la personne inconnue aux yeux de l'interlocutrice.

Cette dernière s'approcha de l'inconnue les yeux ronds. Était-ce vraiment Natsu ? Elle détailla la personne du regard. Elle avait les cheveux longs et roses, les yeux noirs, un visage ovale, des doigts et des jambes fines. Elle avait une poitrine, mais peu développée,ainsi que des hanches. Sa peau était plus foncée que celle de la blonde mais de peu. Cette personne semblait timide et elle se cachait presque derrière le jeune homme comme un enfant de 4 ans rencontrant un inconnu. Lucy prit enfin du recule pour parler à l'homme de glace.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ce n'est pas Natsu. A part les cheveux roses et les yeux noirs il n'y a rien qui ressemble à ce bourrin !

-Lucy... C'est bien moi. C'est Natsu..., fit la personne dans le corps de femme.

-Mais ne joue pas à son jeu ! C'est un idiot, tu ne vas pas lui faire plaisir, si ?

-Regarde-le attentivement Lucy », répondit Grey à la place.

Lucy exécuta ce que lui avait demandé le jeune homme. Il n'y avait rien qui changeait. Alors l'homme de glace donna un coup de poing sur la tête de le-dit Natsu, ce qui énerva ce dernier, et s'enflamma.

« C'est pas une raison de me frapper caleçon-man !

-C'était pour prouver que t'étais bien toi tête brûlée.

-Mais je te dis que ce n'était pas une raison, tu aurais pu faire autrement ! »

La blonde laissée de côté pendant leur dispute comprit alors. Oui,c'était bien Natsu Dragnir qui était dans le corps d'une femme.Elle soupira en attendant que les deux autres se calment. Une fois fait, il s'assirent sur le lit pour être plus à l'aise.

« Lucy,t'as pas un esprit qui pourrait me rendre mon apparence normale ?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'un esprit comme cela existe ?

-On sait jamais, c'est pas moi la constellationniste.

-Moi je t'aime bien comme cela, ajouta Grey en regardant bien le corps de Natsu avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais t'es un vrai pervers ! Et c'est quand que tu as enlevé ton pantalon ? s'exaspéra Lucy.

-Eh mais j'ai deux filles juste pour moi, intéressant... »

Grey ne put continuer qu'il s'était pris deux coups de poing venant des deux autres personnes. Ensuite, ces deux derniers se regardèrent.Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire ? Natsu était devenu une fille, Grey s'était révélé être un véritable pervers, et Lucy était complètement perdue au milieu.

La tension augmentait à chaque instant. Aucun des trois n'osait parler.En revanche, Grey n'hésitait pas à regarder à droite et à gauche pour comparer les deux corps. Belle poitrine développée contre poitrine menue mais certainement très douce. Jambes fines et élégantes. Mains douces et angéliques. Cheveux soyeux et bien peignés d'un côté, décoiffés mais sublimes de l'autre. Mais ce que préféra le jeune homme, c'était surtout de comparer les expressions. D'ordinaire, il aurait trouvé les expressions de Lucy beaucoup plus jolies à voir. Au sujet de celui aux cheveux roses, il avait juste envie de le frapper. Mais maintenant que ce dernier avait un visage de fille avec des expressions féminines, Grey trouva Natsu de plus en plus charmant. En s'attardant sur les lèvres fines du jeune homme, celui prit pour un nudiste se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il commençait à avoir envie de cette tête brûlée.

Mais il se retint de se jeter sur lui. Au bout d'un moment, Lucy se leva.Elle comptait aller chercher Levy. Peut-être connaîtrait-elle quelque chose à ce sujet. La blonde sortit de la maison, laissant les deux autres seuls. C'est alors que le brun en profita. D'abord il ne faisait que parler de tout et rien. Et puis, à chaque fois, il se rapprochait un peu plus de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci remarqua le rapprochement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de te rapprocher de moi, c'est légèrement flippant, dit l'homme changé en femme en s'écartant un peu.

-Détends-toi, je ne te ferais aucun mal. »

D'un seul coup, l'homme de glace se jeta littéralement sur l'autre homme. Natsu, allongé sur le dos, ne comprit pas ce qui était en train de se produire. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux ainsi, et l'homme de feu n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour cela se produirait. Mais aucun des deux n'était en train de rêver. Natsu sentait la respiration de Grey à mesure que ce dernier s'approchait de son visage. Bien qu'il n'était pas pour, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Son cœur commençait à s'emballer. C'était cela que ressentait une fille au moment où elle allait être embrassée par celui qu'elle aimait ? Possible.

Dans l'incapacité à réagir, Natsu se laissa prendre au doux baiser que lui offrit le jeune homme. C'était un baiser assez étrange. Il passait de chaud à froid sans prévenir, et il était amère. Cela les reflétait bien, pensa l'homme aux cheveux roses. Lui était chaud, l'autre froid, et ils avaient une relation assez amère. En même temps que rivaux ils étaient camarades. Mais leur rivalité les empêchait souvent d'aller plus loin dans leur amitié.

Au bout de quelques instants, Grey rompit ce baiser pour regarder le visage rouge et féminin du jeune homme, voire même le caresser.Mais au même moment, Lucy et Levy entrèrent. Les yeux ronds, les deux filles restèrent bouche bée.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! essayèrent de se justifier les deux hommes pris de panique.

-Mais oui, on va vous croire, commença Levy.

-Si vous voulez de l'intimité, dites-le nous », enchaîna la blonde.

Les deux hommes refusèrent. La femme aux cheveux bleus demanda alors àNatsu de le voir en privé, si bien que les deux autres attendirent à l'extérieur. Après quelques minutes de silence où ils avaient eu le temps de s'installer à l'ombre d'un arbre, Lucy questionna Grey.

« C'était comment ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Du baiser que vous avez eu.

-Mais vous étiez là depuis quand ? demanda le jeune homme étonné.

-Non on ne l'a pas vu, mais c'est facile à deviner, vu comment vous étiez. »

Grey ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais il fut bien obligé de donner une réponse, étant donné que la jeune femme insistait, un peu trop à son goût. Il jura que le jour où il serait transformé en fille il s'enfermerait dans sa chambre et n'en sortirait sous aucun prétexte.

« Situ tiens tant à savoir comment c'était, pourquoi ne pas en faire l'expérience ?

-Pardon ? Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

-Eh bien, tu es plutôt mignonne, alors je ne vais pas me gêner. Et puis, en tant que fille, tu devrais savoir que ce genre de chose est difficile à exprimer.

-Mais je disais cela pour t'embêter... »

Ellen'eut pas le temps de répliquer plus que les lèvres du jeune hommes'entrelacèrent avec celle de la blonde, l'emportant sur un nuage bien moelleux. Mais le baiser fut court. Grey n'avait pas eut un réel désir comme celui qu'il avait eu pour Natsu. Cependant, ce ne fut pas assez rapide pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Devant eux étaient postés Levy et Natsu. Quel drame ce fut.

« Cela t'amuse de jouer avec les sentiments des autres ? demanda Natsu en brûlant de colère.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il n'y a rien entre nous deux !

-Comme si j'allais te croire ! »

Natsu envoya une grande attaque de feu sur Grey avant de retourner dans sa maison sans regarder Lucy. Cette dernière se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, et surtout mal pour son ami. Elle demanda à Levy de rester avec le nudiste, puis rejoint l'autre homme dans la maison.

Natsu était assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre lui. Il avait une mine triste. La blonde s'approcha doucement tout en lui parlant.

« Désolé que tu ais vu cela. En vérité, c'est un peu moi qui ais insisté pour qu'il me dise comment c'était, et du coup c'est mal parti. Tune nous en voudras pas ?

-Non c'est bon.

-Tu n'es pas triste pour cela ? (Natsu ne répondit pas.) Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Natsu lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait, alors la blonde s'exécuta. A côté de lui, elle se mit à poser sa tête sur son épaule tout en passant son bras sur l'autre épaule. Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Elle préférait le Natsu idiot qui pétait le feu qu'importe la situation. Mais c'était comme si ce Natsu-là n'était présent que lorsqu'il avait son véritable corps. Le silence s'était installé depuis un moment, et Lucy décida de le briser.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

-Je sais que cela doit être dur de parler à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce que cela fait de changer de corps. Mais je pense que tu dois en parler avec quelqu'un. Les amis, c'est fait pour s'entraider,non ? »

Natsu regarda Lucy avant d'acquiescer. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et faisait presque peine à voir. Il s'essuya les yeux avant de se confesser.

« Levy m'a dit que la seule magie qui pouvait me remettre comme avant c'était celle qui m'avait transformé. Le problème, c'est qu'on n'apas réussi à déterminer cette magie étant donné que c'est arrivé d'un seul coup.

-Ah oui, donc le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas quand tu pourras retrouver ton corps normal...

-Non ce n'est pas cela qui me dérange le plus. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Grey a toujours été mon rival, et pourtant il m'a embrassé, et je me suis laissé faire. Et en vous voyant tous les deux, j'ai eu comme un pincement au cœur. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ni quoi penser, je suis complètement perdu ! »

Natsu éclata en sanglot. Lucy resserra son étreinte pour montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Elle avait mal pour lui. Il était presque comme une jeune fille qui venait de se faire rejeter par son copain. Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs cessèrent.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda Lucy à son ami.

-Oui, un peu. »

Un silence se réinstalla, mais fut interrompu cette fois par une plaisanterie de la blonde.

« C'est vrai que t'es pas si mal en fille. Je comprends pourquoi Grey a eu un petit coup de foudre.

-Tu... Tu veux dire quoi par là ? demanda Natsu perturbé et rougissant.

-T'es mignonne comme cela. Si j'étais lesbienne j'aurais eu le coup de foudre. Ne m'en veux pas de ce que je vais faire.

-Que... ? »

Sans que Natsu n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il reçu un baiser de la jeune fille. Il se laissa faire, choqué, dans l'incapacité à refuser une telle chose. Bizarrement, Natsu le trouva très chaleureux ainsi que très doux. Une fois terminé, voyant que le jeune homme ne bougeait plus, Lucy argumenta son geste.

«Prends cela comme un geste d'amitié !

-Cela se fait souvent entre amis ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux roses incrédule.

-Non, mais on va dire que c'est exceptionnel. »

Juste après qu'elle sourit, Natsu se blottit contre elle en disant qu'il souhaitait dormir. Alors ils s'allongèrent tous les deux. Et pendant que le jeune homme s'endormait, l'homme de glace entra dans la maison et vint s'installer à côté, sur le lit.

« Çava mieux ?

-Toi je ne te parle pas, fit Natsu avant de se perdre au milieu des rêves.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste bouleversé par ce qu'il se passe. Je pense que demain il ira mieux, rassura la jeune femme.

-Je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais pensé réagir de cette manière avant aujourd'hui. »

Grey se mit à caresser les cheveux de Natsu qu'il trouva étonnement doux. Peut-être qu'ils avaient toujours été ainsi, mais le jeune n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Lucy et lui avait un peu parlé avant que la blonde ne s'endorme à son tour. Etant donc le seul à être éveillé, il contempla les deux jeunes gens. On aurait dit deux sœurs ou amies qui avaient parlé toute la journée. Il sentait, quelque part au fond de lui-même que leur quotidien allait être quelque peu bouleversé par ce qu'il s'était passé.

Un moment après, c'était Grey qui s'endormait.

Le lendemain matin, Lucy se réveilla en première. En attendant que les deux autres se lèvent, elle décida d'aller acheter quelque chose à manger. Avant de partir, elle avait prit le temps de regarder les deux autres, mais sa vision encore brouillée par le sommeil, elle ne vit pas exactement comment ils étaient. Mais elle sourit, et sortit sans se poser de question.

Ensuite, c'est Grey qui se réveilla. Il avait chaud. Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un était sur lui. Il aurait dit un four plutôt. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Une fois qu'il put voir normalement, il tourna son regard sur l'endroit d'où la chaleur provenait. C'était Natsu qui s'était réfugié prêt de son corps. Cela étonna l'homme de glace, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui attira plus son attention. En effet, la personne à la tignasse rose avait retrouvé son apparence d'homme ! Grey cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'en rendre réellement compte. Il soupira, puis réfléchit à quelque chose.

« Est-ce que l'attirance que je lui portais n'était que parce qu'il était une femme, ou non ? »

Et pour vérifier son doute, il se mit à regarder le visage du jeune homme. On aurait dit qu'il était perdu au milieu d'un rêve magnifique, ce qui fit sourire l'homme de glace. Puis doucement, il approcha sa main de la tête de l'autre. Il voulut caresser ses cheveux pour savoir s'il allait ressentir quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par le réveil de l'autre homme.

« Tu comptais faire quoi au juste ? demanda l'homme de feu les yeux encore fermé.

-Rien de spécial », répondit l'autre les joues rougissantes.

Et puis suivit un long silence durant lequel Natsu se réveilla entièrement. Il bailla, s'étira, se frotta les yeux pour enfin se redresser face au jeune homme.

« Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu sois ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Que... Tu ne t'en rappelles plus ?

-Non. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Enfin, pas si mauvais que cela.

-Quel genre de rêve ? Il se passait quoi dedans ?

-Toi et Lucy vous êtes amusés à m'embrasser. Mais c'est impossible, vous connaissant jamais vous ne feriez une telle chose. »

Grey resta bouche bée. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son rival avait tout oublié de ce qu'il s'était passé. Enfin qu'il est cru à un rêve. Principalement le baiser qu'ils avaient eu et sa crise de jalousie par rapport à Lucy. Non, il était hors de question que le jeune homme ne s'en souvienne pas. Le glaçon allait donc le lui rappeler, qu'importait le moyen.

Et il y alla à la manière forte. Doucement rapproché de l'autre homme, Grey avait fini par embrasser une nouvelle fois celui qu'il avait en face de lui. Étonné, Natsu se laissa faire sur le début. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. _Tiens,cela m'est familier_ ,avait-il pensé. Il se laissa entraîner par ce baiser car il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait déjà ressenti ce sentiment. Cela lui revint à la mémoire au moment où Grey rompit leur union.

« C'est bon, tu t'en rappelles ? fit l'homme de glace avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

-Mais on peut pas vous laisser deux minutes tranquille sans que vous ne sautiez l'un sur l'autre ! cria une voix féminine.

-Ah non Lucy, tu vas pas te mettre à nous faire une crise dejalousie !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Grey, fais-la sortir, fit Natsu en blaguant.

-C'est un complot ou quoi ? », s'exclama Grey incrédule.

S'ensuivit embêtement sur embêtement. Et puis, ils allèrent ensemble à la guilde en continuant. Les autres membres remarquèrent que Natsu avait quelque peu changé, mais ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas tant que cela. Mais pas que Natsu d'ailleurs, sa relation avec les deux autres aussi avait changé. Ils paraissaient plus proche.

« On dirait qu'ils sont tous les trois amoureux des autres, fit Mirajane. N'est-ce pas Maître ?

-Oui, on dirait, mais fait attention, Juvia est à côté.

-Ah... Mince...

-Grey-sama... Vous me trompez avec lui aussi ? »

 

Et c'est ainsi que l'histoire se termina sur un torrent de larme provenant seulement de Juvia.


End file.
